


I'm Starting to Think I Have a Guardian Angel, Cas.

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, first person fic, hey it's late and I had an attack of the fluff, this was the result, yay for midnight ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a forest being sad and then Cas shows up and drives home with him. Enjoy this late-night piece of fluffery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Starting to Think I Have a Guardian Angel, Cas.

The leaf litter was soft, if a little damp against my back. Thunder rolled through the sullen clouds, growling a curse I couldn't make out up to the sky. A light wind picked up, blowing faint droplets of rain into my shelter that freckled my face with the lightest of cold touches. I was alone. 

My car was parked a little way away, Sammy was safe at the motel, and I was on a hillside, tucked under a fallen tree with a drink and watching the storm play out. I was happy. 

Out here, I had no demons to pain me, no vengeful spirits biting at my ass. Out here, there was no Kevin, no angel tablets, no trials. I was free. 

After a while, the thunder faded to a distant purr and the gentle static of the rain hissed into silence. As if they had been the things keeping me sane, a familiar thread of worry winding its way around my gut. I wasn't so sure I wanted to be alone anymore. 

A stray piece of bark tore from the tree and fell onto my face. These leaves were beginning to send tendrils of cool dampness seeping into my shirt. I wasn't quite so happy anymore. 

I considered heading back to my car, feeling the now-empty bottle in my hand becoming an unwelcome weight, wanting to get out of this place, find another private peace. I didn't like this kind of freedom anymore. 

I stood up. There was a whoosh and a flustered flap of wings in front of me, just a little too close. 

"Hello, Dean. Sam informed me I would find you here." 

"Hey, Cas. I was just leaving, actually."

"I shall walk with you."

Great. Now there was an angel on my ass. Not that this was necessarily entirely a bad thing. 

"Fine, Cas. Just don't expect me to open up and talk about my feelings or something, ok?"

Cas nodded. I strode towards the Impala, a few hundred metres through the forest, with the angel walking quickly beside me. 

I climbed in, expecting Cas to fly off somewhere, but instead he sat down next to me. 

"Uh.. Cas? You have wings, remember?"

"You need someone, Dean. I am here."

"Right." I felt a rush of gratitude at his words, but couldn't figure out how to express it, so I settled for flashing him my standard charming grin and starting the car, pulling out of the forest and onto the long road back to the motel, Cas' warm blue eyes watching me intently the whole way back. 

I had never quite understood Cas. To be honest, I hoped I never would.


End file.
